1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an object, in particular an office binder, having a surface made of board, paper, coated paper, paperboard, or plastic film, on which a transparent film is attached over part of its surface via attachment surfaces in order to form a film pocket. The invention further concerns a method for equipping an object, in particular an office binder, having a surface, made of board, paper, coated paper, paperboard, or plastic film, with a film pocket, in which a film having an adhesive side is laid onto the surface and is attached over part of the surface via adhesive attachment surfaces.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known in the existing art to arrange on office binders--for example on the exterior of the spine of the binder or on the exterior or interior of a binder cover--a film pocket into which correspondingly shaped board elements for application of an inscription or prefabricated information media can be inserted via an opening. The two walls of the film pocket comprise on the one hand the surface of the office binder itself and on the other hand a film applied onto said surface. Examples thereof are evident from DE 90 15 426 U1, DE 42 39 194 A1, DE 33 13 879 A1, and AT 000 831 U1.
In the binder disclosed in DE 90 15 426 U1, the surface can consist of paperboard, paper, or plastic. Depending on the material, provision is made for correspondingly adapted attachment of the film to form the film pocket, an adhesive or heat-sealed join being proposed therefor. DE 42 39 194 A1 describes an office binder in which the spine region is laminated with a paper. In order to allow the film forming the film pocket to be applied onto the spine region, a strip of plastic film material is first applied in planar fashion onto the spine in the region of the film pocket, specifically using an adhesive. Then a second film is laid on, and heat-sealed at the lateral edges and the lower edge of the film that was first applied.
The office binder as defined in DE 33 13 879 A1 has a plastic surface. A transparent film made of PVC, which is heat-sealed at the edges to the plastic surface of the binder as is usual with plastic binders, is used for the film pocket. Lastly, AT 000 831 U1 discloses a binder about whose surface condition nothing other is said. A transparent plastic film attached with an adhesive seam is used to form the film pocket. The adhesive seam indicated is any type of join, using adhesive, heat-sealing, or stamping, that is known in the art.
The methods known so far for attaching films in order to form a film pocket are relatively complex and expensive, since the films--insofar as the surface is made of paper or a material similar to paper--must be additionally equipped with a layer of adhesive, although this does not result in satisfactory adhesion. DE 42 39 194 A1 therefore proposes an even more complex manner of attachment. Attachment with the aid of heat-sealed seams is suitable only for applying a film to plastic surfaces.